Diplomatic Relations
by Xx-Yaoi-Ninja-xX
Summary: The Yondaime Hokage is invited to watch the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He would have politely declined, if an old friend hadn't called in a favour. The piles of paperwork it got him out of didn't exactly hurt either.- ADOPTED FROM MercuryPilgrim
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliates. Anything that you recognize is property of its respective owners. Any relations to persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

_Base/s: _Naruto

_Titile: _Diplomatic Relations

_Summary: _The Yondaime Hokage is invited to watch the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He would have politely declined, if an old friend hadn't called in a favour. The piles of paperwork it got him out of didn't exactly hurt either.

_AN: _Look to bottom

"Come in."

Sarutobi sighed and rose from his seat, his knees protesting as he did so. He pushed open the door leading into what had once been his office and took in the sight before him. Paperwork. Moutains and skyscrapers of paperwork. He smiled. Poor Minato.

His eyes were drawn to the figure sitting at the desk, head bowed and diligently working on something. The blonde glanced up and a smile graced his face.

"Sarutobi!" he greeted, standing and offering his hand, which the older shinobi took. "It's nice to see you again. Come to relieve me of my paperwork?"

Sarutobi chuckled and sank into a chair and the Hokages sign.

"I'm afraid not. I have to admit, I have ulterior motives." He admitted.

Minto sighed but the smile didn't leave his face.

"Who doesn't? I have council members in every five minutes complaining about _something_. I am _this_ close to using the for target practice." He said, holding up a thumb and forefinger to illustrate his point.

"And that my boy , is why I stepped down and let you take over." Sarutobi said with a small grin.

"You have my eternal gratitude for that by the way."

Sarutobi snorted.

"I'm sure. Now, I have reason to believe that you recently were asked if you wished to attend something called the 'Tri-Wizard Tournamnet'?"

Minato frowned.

"I remember that. Something about diplomatic relations. I was half tempted to go, I don't like being chained to my desk."

Sarutobi nodded. He took a deep breath.

"I'm calling in a favour."

Minato looked at him in interest.

"Oh?"

"If you'll permit me, I will explain."

Minato waved a lazy hand and the older man began.

When I was younger, I was sent on a highly classified mission to the Outside."

The Outside meant just that. The world outside the Hidden Countries, which were, oddly enough, hidden.

The two were separated and almost completely cut off from one another, save for a rare few who managed to either break through, or were sent through. It wasn't common knowledge and those who did know were sworn to secrecy. The secret went beyond simple classifications, S-Class just wasn't enough.

Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Go on."

"My assignment was to make contact with a group of energy users who called themselves wizards. I'm sure you know the basics."

Minato did. He'd had no idea the amount of dirty little secrets he had inherited, wizards being one of the slightly more strange.

Sautobi sighed.

"They were in the middle of a war. Suffice to say, it wasn't the quiet diplomatic mission I had expected. Eventually, I met up with the leader of the forces opposing the so called 'Dark Lord' who was ravaging the land. We became good friends over time. I tried not to interfere as much as I could, but Albus always needed pulling out of some tough spot or another." The former Hokage lauged quietly and shook his head. "He defeated the Dark Lord, Grindelwald I remember his name was, and suddenly it was time to say our goodbyes. We tried not to fall out of contact but it was very hard with all the restriction on communication to the Outside. It got easier when I became Hokage and we kept up correspondence. I sent a special seal, to contact me if there was ever any reason he would be in danger." Sarutobi looked guilty. "I know it was against regulations, but…"

"You were young and he was your friend." Minato completed gently.

The Third chuckled.

"I was older than you."

"True."

There was a pause.

"The seal activated this morning." Sarutobi admitted. "There was an incident with the new Dark Lord's followers. Albus is… he's afraid. He is old Minato, as am I. He wishes for an alliance between Konoha and the wizarding world."

Minato was surprised.

"And why does this 'Albus' think we will help?"

Sarutobi chuckled again.

"Albus is a wily one, I'll tell you that. He told me he would make it so that we would both benefit and I'm inclined to believe him. Shinobi can't use magic. At all. I researched it."

Minato held in a snort. Of course he had. Sarutobi followed on simple rule. When in doubt, do some research.

"But, they have healing techniques that would limit the use of med-nin in the field. Basically, by mixing various ingredients together in a very specific way, they can create potions with various affects. Most are for healing but they have some very nasty poisons. And one thing I think you'll find very interesting." Sarutobi paused for effect, a little smile on his old face. "The ultimate truth serum."

Minato _did_ find that very interesting.

"Albus sent me a little information on it. They call it Veritaserum and three drops will have a fairly strong willed man spilling his deepest secrets, should we ask. It's colorless and tasteless but devilishly tricky to brew and heavily regulated by their government." A mischievous look came over the old shinobi's face. "Luckily, Albus holds a very prominent position in said government."

Minato allowed himself a small grin. He thought he might like this 'Albus'.

The offer was very tempting.

"I don't suppose you have the files you've no doubt complied with you?" he asked.

Sarutobi reached down and produced a case that was, when he opened it, filled with neatly stacked paper.

Minato smiled.

"I'll get back to you with my decision."

Sarutobi nodded.

"Please, make you decision fast."

Minato sighed as he flopped onto the couch. His hands kneaded his temples and he relaxed his muscles.

"Minato?"

He looked up and a smile blossomed on his face when he saw his wife.

"Bad day?" she asked sympathetically.

Her husband grunted.

"If I see another form I'm going to _Rasengan_ it."

Kushina laughed and walked behind her husband.

"I'll distract you secretary."

Minato let out a tired chuckle.

"Sarutobi came to see me today." He said as Kushina settle herself beside him.

"Oh?"

"Hmm, he wants me to do some diplomatic relations with some people he met when he was younger. I'll admit, I'm tempted. The details are classified but if we help, I think we'll get the better deal.

Kushina looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"So," she said, drawing out the word. "What's the catch?"

"I have to go personally."

She made a face.

"How long?

He sighed.

"Technically, a year. But I won't have to be there all the time. I'll divide my time equally." He explained.

Kushina looked mollified.

"As long as you don't forget about me."

"I highly doubt _that_ will happen." He said dryly, indicating he didn't mean it as a compliment.

She smacked him on the arm.

"Whatever, _Flasher_."

"Please don't call me that." He said, looking at the smirking woman.

"Poor Minato, can't even stand up to his wife."

"And here I thought girls were supposed to be nice and gentle and feminine. I wonder what ent wrong with _you_?" he snarked.

Her smirk widened.

"You're girly enough for both of use.

A faint look of outrage settled itself on his face.

I do _not_ look like a girl!"

"Yes, you really do." She confirmed but her smirk faltered when one of his own met her eyes.

"Alright, maybe I do." She was so surprised he admitted it, she almost didn't notice he'd moved closer. Much closer. "But if you didn't like it, you wouldn't have married me."

She looked at him. He was leaning forward, his eyes half lidded and a crooked smirk on his lips.

She shrugged, conceding the point.

"True."

Sarutobi wrung his hands, Minato looked at him for a long moment before speaking.

"I'm going."

The former Hokage's sigh of relief was audible.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

Minato waved it off.

"I think we'll get a good deal. I'll be taking Kakashi and Rin with me."

Sarutobi frowned.

"Shouldn't you take a protection detail? You _are_ the Hokage _and_ heading into a war zone."

Minato gave him a look.

"I think I can handle myself. If not, Kakashi is no slouch and Rin just passed her jonin exam.

Sarutobi conceded the point.

"So," Minato said in a businesslike voice. "When is this 'Albus' expecting us?"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"Us?"

"Of course. You didn't think I'd keep you from seeing your friend did you? If you're not adverse, I'll appoint you my temporary replacement for when I'm Outside. When I come back, you'll swap places with me. Is that agreeable to you?"

Sarutobi was surprised. He gave a happy smile.

"It certainly is."

"Good." The Hokage said, shuffling some papers. He handed a small stack to the older man. "These will make everything official. I'll hang onto these, they are your diplomatic papers and this one is an ID that will pass the wizard's scans."

Sarutobi looked vaguely impressed.

"You managed to get all this in one day?"

Minato eyed him.

"I have a very efficient secretary."

"Which one's this one?"

"The seventh."

"Ahh, keeping him then?"

"As long as he learns to only put important papers on my desk, I just might."

"Here's to hoping."

Minato chuckled.

"Be ready. We leave in three weeks."

Albus Dumbledore stood, gazing out over the hundreds of faces that filled the Great Hall. It warmed his heart to see the young people gathered in his institution, innocent and ready to learn. Well, usually ready to learn.

"This year," he began, his magically enhanced voice booming out across the vastness of the room they were in. "Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary even." He looked out at them over his spectacles and a minute smile played across his lips. "The Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Awed whispering fluttered around the student body and excitement hung in the air.

"Now, for those of you who do not know, the Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete." His gaze turned stern as he surveyed them and his words became serious. "Let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, that these contests will not be for the faint hearted." The twinkle returned to his eye and the tenseness evaporated from the air. "But more of that later. I would also like to announce that we have _another_ very special event happening at our school."

The students broke out into muttering again. The smile got wider on the headmasters face as he spoke.

"We will be receiving, for the duration of the Tournament, some very important people. We will be entertaining the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and his two apprentices."

Dumbledore explained in a way that his students could understand, and left out any information he wasn't sure if was allowed to share.

The whispers increased as the students speculated on who exactly they should be expecting.

"If you will allow me take up just a little more of your time," Dumbledore placated, knowing they must be getting rather hungry by now. "I'm sure you are unaware of what a great honor it is to have the Hokage himself coming to our school. Simply put, the Yondaime Hokage is the leader of an entire country and is here to open up diplomatic relations between our two peoples. I trust you will all be on your best behavior while they stay with us." He said, eyeing them beadily. He spotted Hermione Granger practically vibrating in her seat and knew, without a doubt, she would be in the library researching these mysterious people. He wished her luck, he had scoured the library himself for any mention of anything of the Hidden Countries and secreted it away under lock and key.

"And now, last, but certainly not least, I welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody!"

Hermione, just as Dumbledore predicted, went straight to the library. This would have been perfectly fine, had she not dragged her two best friends with her.

"But Hermione," Ron said, exasperated, "I really don't see why we should _care_."

Hermione huffed.

"Because I know nothing about them and I would rather not learn about them in the daily Prophet."

Harry, privately, agreed with Hermione. The Daily Prophet was not the most accurate source of facts.

So, three hours , six games of chess (all of which Harry lost) and twelve rounds of exploding snap, Hermione finally gave up.

"It's like they don't exist!" she muttered, impatiently brushing hair out of her eyes.

"Well they obviously do, since they're coming here." Harry said and received a nasty look from his friend.

"I _know_ that. But there aer books missing. I asked Madame Pince and she said Professor Dumbledore removed some books. I'm willing to bet that he took all the books about our guests." She said, a shrewd look in here eye.

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"That's just it." The witch said, defeated. "I don't know."

Ron adopted a look of shock and awe.

"Listen up, Hermione granger just admitted she _didn't know something_! You heard it here first!" he nodded to an invisible audience and waved. "Thank you, I'll be here all night."

Harry laughed at the deadpan look on his redheaded friend's face. Hermione tried to look disapproving but giggles overtook her.

Harry sighed contentedly, his ribs aching. He loved this.

**Hello people. First note so that nobody complains. This story is ADOPTED by MercuryPilgrim. First chapter is the same.**

**Next chapter will begin with my and my writing style, which is different that this. But, I am continuing this story since the original was basically discontinued. **

**Next chapter should be up sometime next week.**

**Reviews will help inspire me~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. Here is the next chapter of Diplomatic Relations. A thank you to the people who reviewed. Honestly, I wasn't expecting any for the first chapter. But, thank you anyway.**

***Read Author's Note**

**Note: I own nothing, as much as I wished I did**

Minato called Kakashi and Rin to his office to explain the situation to them. There was a bit of doubt, of course, at first. Mainly from Kakashi. Though it was hard to blame him. It was hard to even believe magic was real. But, he was eventually mostly convinced and that was good enough. He would believe fully when he actually saw some magic.

Rin, on the other hand, believed Minato when he explained it to her. She knew that there was no reason that their sensei would lie to them. Not about something so serious. Plus, she was excited to be going.

She couldn't wait to see how their medicine and healing techniques differed from the ones used here in Konoha. Another part she really wanted to see was the potions part. From what she understood, someone didn't need magic to be able to brew potions. Therefore, there should be no harm in her sitting in on a few classes, right? At least, she hoped so. She wanted to learn all she could to better help the village.

They spent the next three weeks learning what they could about the language, since it differed so much from their own. Kakashi was able to get it down pretty quickly with what information they had to go on. Minato and Rin, not so fast. But they got most of it.

While learning the language, which Sarutobi helped them with, the Sandaime told him what he knew of the wizards culture as well so that they will be better prepared when they arrived.

Before they knew it, it was time for them to leave. They were agreed to meet at the Hokage's tower where Minato would wait for them.

Rin was the first to arrive.

"Good morning, sensei." She said, smiling at Minato.

"Good morning Rin. Kakashi should be here soon." She couldn't help but give him a look that said otherwise. "I told him to be on time.. For once." He continued at that.

And sure enough, Kakashi arrived just a few minutes later. Minato gave him a big grin.

"Now that we are all here, we can get ready to go. But first, there is one stop we need to make." He told them, but said no more. He just jumped out the window, knowing they would follow.

Kakashi and Rin exchanged a look, wondering where he was going but both having a good idea of where as they followed him. And sure enough, he had led them to the Memorial Stone.

"We should say goodbye to Obito first." He explained to them when they arrived behind him.

Rin stepped forward and kneeled before the stone, silent for a moment.

"Well, Obito. Kashi, Sensei, and I are going to be gone for a while. I'm sure Kakashi's already told you, but we are going to a school of magic. I know that this is something you definitely would have enjoyed. So, I put your favorite pair of googles in my bag, so you could see it too." She told him, a small smile forming on her face. The googles where the only thing of his that she had wanted to keep after the war. A way to keep him close. She stayed kneeling for a moment longer before stepping back and letting the others say something as well.

Minato stepped forward next and rested a hand against the stone, above Obito's name.

"There really isn't much more to say. I think Rin said basically all there was to say. I'm just going to say this one thing. I'll definitely bring you back something that you would enjoy when we return."

Kakashi didn't step forward towards the stone. He was fine where he was. But, he hand did go up to cover his left eye, where the Sharingan resided. He agreed with Rin. Where they were going is definitely some place that Obito would have enjoyed going. So, he made a mental note to expose the eye sometime while they were there, so his friend could see too.

"Goodbye Obito. We'll be back before you know it." He told him.

With their goodbyes done, Minato stood with his students, watching them for a moment before smiling.

"Let's go!"

He did some hands signs, having the foresight to have Sarutobi send Albus the seal he needed to use his transportation technique, and they were gone.

Harry stood outside with Ron and Hermione, watching the foreign students arrived. Both ways had been pretty impressive. But what he, and probably most of the students, wanted to see was the Hokage person arrive. Dumbledore hadn't really told them anything about the people who were coming, so everybody was curious. He had even overheard Malfoy talking about it once.

Next to him, Hermione was standing on her toes, looking around. Out of everybody here, she was probably the most curious.

But, nobody else was arriving. That much was obvious when Dumbledore started herding the students back inside. They all went slowly, still looking around.

The students entered the Great Hall and sat at their tables. The foreign students came in after a few minutes and both schools put on a small performance. A few students were talking about Victor Krum and how great it was that he was here, Ron included.

But soon, all the foreign students were seated and everybody turned to Dumbledore, expecting him to start talking and hopefully explain why the Hokage guy wasn't coming.

Dumbledore stood in front of the teacher's table, looking out at all the students, a sparkle in his eye. He could tell they were wondering where their other guests were, but before he could say anything; there was a whirlwind of leaves before him. When they cleared away, there was three people standing before him.*

**Alrighty. Next chapter is complete. This took a while. I knew what I wanted to put, but putting it into words was harder. I hope this lived up to your expectations~**

**This chapter was about 1,000 words, which is what I'm hoping to average for each chapter. I want each one to be at least that, hopefully more. But, there may be times when it will be shorter and for that apologize.**

***Anybody who could tell me which episode of Naruto I got this from will get a shout-out in the next chapter.**

**Anybody who reviews gets a cookie *holds out cookies***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people~ I know this update is late, but I've been trying to figure out what I wanted to put. On another note, I just watched the Naruto Shippuden episode with Rin's death. It was so sad. TT-TT I felt so bad for her. And Kakashi and Obito. If only she hadn't died. Then the entire Naruto story would be completely different. **

**A shout out to CherryHearts13 and magicforever39 for correctly guessing the referenced episode last chapter, Dancing Leaf Squirming Sand, where Kakashi and Sasuke arrive late for the Chunin exams.**

**To CherryHearts13: No. I am not going to have Kakashi and Rin participate in the tournament. I might change my mind if enough people want it though. I might bring Obito back to 'life' towards the end, again if enough people want that to happen.**

**A thank you to everybody else who reviewed. It made me very happy to receive each one.**

**AN: I own nothing. Now onto the story!**

Minato, Kakashi and Rin arrived at Hogwarts in an instant. They appeared behind where all the students were looking. An old man with a long white beard was the only one who noticed them.

The man smiled at them and gave a gesture that indicated that they could go ahead in.

Minato smiled back and lead his students inside, all three moving silently.

They found themselves in a large room that looked like a dining area. Minato and Rin openly looked around amazed by the size of it while Kakashi was move discrete, not showing his interest.

The thing most interesting about the room was the ceiling. It looked like the sky outside. They might have believed it if it didn't have the feelings of genjutsu. The whole thing looked amazing and they could sort of see the rafters through the illusion.

It didn't take long for them to hear people approaching the room and the three nodded to each other before jumping up to the rafters.

They settled into to wait to make their appearance to the students. While said students were coming in, Kakashi lifted up his hitai-ate(spelled right?) to look around with his Sharingan, wanting Obito to see this too. He personally wasn't impressed with the display the other schools put on, but he could feel Minato's excitement about it from where he was sitting.

Soon enough, everything was settled down and they knew it was their time. They did a hand sign to use the shusin(?) justu and teleported down in a swirl of leaves.

**I know this chapter is short and I am extremely sorry. This is their arrival from their point of view. Next chapter they will be introduced to the school.**

**For the next chapter, I am going to do a poll type thing. Should Kakashi and Rin participate in the tournament and if so, who. Please answer in the poll on my profile. Need to know before I can write the next chapter.**

**Again, sorry that this is so short. Next chapter will be longer. Please review so that I know if I'm doing a good job or not and you can leave suggestions about what you want to happen. Example, classes you would like either Kakashi or Rin to sit in on. This will help me write the new chapters faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people~ Welcome to the next chapter. I would again like to apologize for the length of the last one. But I needed to post information about my poll so that I can write this chapter. So think of it as like a filler chapter.**

**A thank you to everybody who reviewed and those who responded to the poll. And the winner of whether or not Kakashi or Rin should participate in the Tournament is Kakashi! Yay! That's what I was hoping for. Either that or neither. Out of the two, he was the best choice since not much is really known about Rin. **

**I just watched the episode where Minato becomes Hokage and Rin is already dead by that point. Well, good thing this is a story. Kakashi on the other hand joins ANBU and is Minato's right hand man which will be true for this story.**

**AN: I own nothing. Now on with the story!**

_Speaking Japanese_

Speaking English

Dumbledore smiled when he saw his guests. There was a tall, blonde haired man in the center. He had bright blue eyes and a smile on his face. To the man's left stood a girl with brown hair and who also had a kind smile on her face. On the man's other side stood a boy, about an inch or two shorter than the girl. Dumbledore couldn't tell too much about him except for the fact that his hair was silver and spiked up in a weird way. He was wearing a mask that covered the lower half of his face and the headband thing that all three were wearing was tilted to cover his left eye. It reminded him of soldiers who had lost an eye in war and he felt a pang of sadness for the boy.

The man stepped forward towards Dumbledore. "Hello. My name is Nam- excuse me Minato Namekaze. I almost forgot you people introduce yourselves with your given name first. These are my students. Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nahora." The man introduced, bowing towards Dumbledore. After a moment, Kakashi and Rin did the same.

Minato could hear the students talking behind them, wondering what was going on since he knew he didn't speak loud enough for them to hear. None of the other teachers had introduced themselves or their students, so he figured he didn't have to either at this time. If anybody was curious, they could ask in person.

Dumbledore gave a bow to them in return and stepped forward, the three shinobi turning to face the students at his gesture.

"Please join me in welcoming the Lord Hokage and his students to Hogwarts!" He stated happily, his voice echoing across the room as he started to clap. The rest of the school followed suit. He then turned to Minato. "Your students are free to sit wherever they wish. There is plenty of room with my students. As for you, there is an available seat between Alastor and Minerva." He told them.

Minato smiled in response. "Of course." He told him before turning to his students. _'Go sit down with the students. Try not be rude to any of them. Remember that this is a diplomatic mission.'_

'_Yes, Sensei!" _ Rin exclaimed, grabbing Kakashi's arm before he could complain and dragged him off. She briefly looked at the available tables. The other two schools had already chosen where they were sitting, so she would pick a place for them that weren't taken. She knew Kakashi would want to stay close to Minato, so chose the closest on, the red house. People moved over so that they could sit.

Kakashi tried to pull his arm away when Rin started dragging him. He didn't want to be around the students. He wasn't here to make friends. That was more Rin's thing. He was here to do his job and protect Minato. Besides, he really didn't like people. Or crowds. It made him uncomfortable and Rin knew that. But, he couldn't get his arm away so he resigned himself to being trapped with them. The least he could do was sit in a way that he could at least see Minato so that he could react if needed.

Minato took his seat at the table, giving a smile to the people next to him. The smile grew a little when he saw Rin and Kakashi take their seats. He could feel Kakashi's discomfort from here. He'd do something, but the boy really needed to learn to socialize more. And it never hurt to have more friends. Besides, Rin was there to make sure he didn't say anything to rude.

Hermione was practically bouncing in her seat when the Hokage guy was introduced. Even though Dumbledore didn't tell them his name. Or the names of his students. But, said students were coming closer and this was a great opportunity to question them. So, she got the people close to her, Ron, and Harry to move so the two would sit there. And sure enough, that's where they sat.

She examined the two of them. The girl seemed friendly but the boy's appearance was a bit unsettling. That was probably because of his hair and the fact that nearly his entire face was covered save for his right eye. There was also the aura he was releasing that said 'leave me alone.' But, she couldn't do that. She had questions and they had the answers.

"Hi. My name is Hermione Granger. What's yours?" she asked the moment they were seated, directing the question to the girl.

Said girl in question looked a bit startled at the sudden question before giving her a smile.

"My name is Rin. Rin Nahora. And this is Kakashi Hatake." She said, pointing at her companion.

After a look from Hermione, Ron and Harry introduced themselves as well, expecting the usual response from Harry's name. When none came, all three of them were a bit surprised and they instantly decided they liked these guys.

Moody looked at the man who sat next to him. It was hard to believe that someone so young was the leader of an entire village. But, then he remembered what Dumbledore had said about these shinobi. Sure, the information given wasn't a lot but from what he understood, they were very powerful and did jobs for money. If that was the case, then he should be able to bring them to his lord's side. The question was, which one should he work on swaying. He knew the leader, this Minato, would be spending a lot of his time here at the ministry, so he wasn't the best choice. Even if he would be the most logical. Next option. The girl. She had a goody-goody vibe coming from her, so she wasn't a good choice either. That left the boy. Kakashi was his name if he remembered correctly. He'd be perfect for his plans. Especially since the other night Dumbledore had brought up the shinobi participating in the Tournament if they're leader allowed. It will be the perfect time to get them on his side.

**Another chapter done. I hope this makes up for the last one. Next chapter the shinobi will be questioned. Minato by McGonagall and Moody and Rin and Kakashi by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Also, details about the Tournament/the Goblet of Fire will be brought to light.**

**If there are any questions you would like the shinobi to be asked or for them their selves to ask, then let me know in a review.**

**Please do review to let me know how I am doing to let me know what you want to happen in the next chapter. **


End file.
